Ungodly Hour
by xJoickLovex
Summary: Nick is looking for help for him and his son, and he takes the first offer. What happens when he discovers lies about his past, and what happens when these lies include rape, murder, drugs, and deception? JOExNICK / JOICK/JICK FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

"**FUCK!**" I kicked the dumpster, and beat on the brick walls of the alley, trying to deflate my anger. It never worked. What the hell made me think that it's ever going to go away? I looked at my hands, my knuckles, cut and bleeding. Dirty too. My left hand, my ring finger, held a promise ring. A promise to myself, to my family, to my God. To everything I have. Not a fucking lot. My teeth bit into my lip, trying not to blow up again. Poor kid. I scared him. I looked into his eyes, which were haunted, and crying. I ran to his side, and ran my hand through his greasy, knotted blonde hair. His teeth chattered, and I took off my coat, and slid it around his frail body. My God he's beautiful. I kissed his cheek, and pulled him onto my lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby boy?"

"When?" he looked at me, those brown eyes shining in the moonlight. Breaking my heart.

"I'm not sure babe. I'm not sure." I hoped he wouldn't speak again; I just wanted him to sleep now. I know he could never forget; how could a five year old possibly dismiss the image of his mother, shot, bleeding to death in front of him? I let myself relive the night.

"Nicholas." She kissed my lips; I tasted the poison. I could feel it settle in. She moved her hand farther down my body, and was rubbing me softly. I moaned inside my lover's mouth, and she took it a step farther, kissing down my then-healthy body.

"I love you." I held on to that phrase, frozen in time. The feel of her hands creating friction against my skin. Her smile, soaking into my heart.

Then I heard it.

The explosion, the state of shock, the blast. The clunk of Justin's toy car hitting the floor. The snap of my heart, watching her bleed. The throb of my brain, the sudden desire to blow the prick's head off. I ran to the door of our tiny shack, and it hit me. I could see it from Justin's point of view. His mother, black eyes and red hair. Silent tears streaming from her dead eyes. Heard another shot, watches his father crumple at the door, watching the red form a puddle in the middle of his stained wife-beater.

"DADDY!" Another bad dream. I rock him back and forth in my arms, like I did when he was a newborn. At least when he was a newborn, nothing was this bad. I always thought only one present for Justin for Christmas was bad. Now, here we are, father and son, sitting in an alley in the back of a fast food joint. It's mid December, snow about to fall at any time, and we have nowhere to go. I've tried to find work, but Justin has nowhere to stay while I work. We lost our home, and now I will do anything for my baby.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the strange man. Justin was shivering in my arms. I pulled him even closer.

"Look, come to my house. Shower up, and have a decent meal. The kid must be starving."

That was too much for me to comprehend. "Th-Thank you."

"No problem."

I stood up on my shaky legs, and hoisted Justin farther up into my arms. I wish he would sleep. We walked to the man's car, and I sat in the back with Justin. The man laughed a throaty laugh, and pressed a button to lock all the doors.

"Look's like I have myself double the fun tonight." The nasty thing licked his lips, and the only thing running through my mind was to get Justin out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped, and held Justin tight. He knew very well something was wrong; he was only 5, but he knew very well. He knew me inside and out, and when something was wrong, he instantly knew.

"You're sick. Let us out." I glared at the ugly fat man filling the driver's seat.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"At least don't hurt my son. I will give you whatever you want, just don't hurt him."

"Hmm. I want all night."

My stomach churned, and I reluctantly nodded. He fat man laughed, and started up the car. We drove for ten minutes, and I rocked Justin in my frail arms. He just stared up at me with those eyes, and I kissed his nose. We pulled into a snow-free driveway of what looked to be a mansion. To me anyway. The man opened the door, and grabbed my arm, to make sure I wouldn't try to escape. As soon as we were inside, he let my arm go, and guided me to the bathroom.

"You can bathe here. I'll go cook you a hot meal. Then, the kid goes to sleep, and I will meet you in the master bedroom."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and nodded. As soon as he closed the door behind him, I undressed Justin, and tore off my clothes. I started to pour our bath water, and I gave my Justin a bear hug.

"I love you baby boy. We'll be okay." I stroked his cheek, and he smiled at me. The water finished, and I stepped in with Justin. I dug my fingers into his scalp to get a good clean, and rinsed his hair. He put his hands under the water, pulled them up with a big chunk of suds, and blew them in my face. I scrunched my nose, and he giggled at me. I pretended my hand was a toy boat, and made boat noises with my mouth, and trailed my hand through the water. When he was least expecting it, I brought my hands up and tickled his sides, making him kick and flail in the water, giggling. I finished washing him up, and started the shower, draining his dirty bath water. Justin got out, and I wrapped a towel around him and he sat on the toilet waiting for me. I took a quick shower, amazed at how good I felt with clean hair. I dressed in clothes the man gave me, which were tight as hell. He also didn't give me underwear, so I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, where you could see every curve of my naughty bits. And a tight red tank top, showing off my stomach muscles and ribs. I shook my head. He gave Justin fitting clothes. Which was good. We proceeded down to eat, and he gave us hot soup, and crackers. Our stomachs couldn't handle too much, so it was great. We didn't waste a drop, and I took Justin upstairs to put him to bed.

"Don't leave Daddy!" I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go. He had tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes.

"Baby, I'll be back. I want you to close your eyes. Go to sleep, and when you wake up, I'll be lying right here." I pointed to the other side of the bed, and kissed my baby goodnight. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and gave me a quick snuggle. "Night sweetie."

"Night Daddy. I love you." He let a big yawn, and I smiled.

"I love you too little man." I shut the light off, and latched the door. Then, I walked down the stairs quietly and slowly, off to where I was supposed to pay my thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know where the master bedroom was, so I walked through the kitchen, and around a corner into a long hallway. I paused, I didn't hear anything, and the house was dead silent. I took a deep breath, and stepped into a pitch-black room. I felt a freezing sensation, and tingles went up my spine. Somehow, I knew that that room was bad news.

"Hello?"

"Over here." I heard the lethal voice call from across the hall. "That room does not concern you." I slammed the door tight, and walked quickly towards the voice. The man was lying on the kind sized bed, in a velvety burgundy robe, waiting for me. I cleared my throat, and stood by the bed.

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"Well, first let's start with a kiss." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, and walked closer to the bed. "Sit down, you're going to have to be comfortable." The voice he spoke in was haunting, almost as he's succeeded in doing this before. It wouldn't surprise me. My breathing quickened slightly, not from excitement, believe you me, but from terror. He looked deep into my eyes, almost as if he was trying to drug me with the lies cast behind them. I prepared myself, and puckered slightly. I pressed my lips against his, moving them with his so I could please him quickly and get my ass out of there. He grabbed the back of my head, pulling me into him, and licked my lips, fighting for entry. I let him win, and wrestled my tongue with his, and he moaned quietly into my mouth. "You taste amazing." He licked his lips when I pulled away, and tried to steady his breathing. "Now, I'd like to see a striptease." I scoffed, and he glared at me. "Is that a problem?"

"I, I don't know how to do that."

"Just take off your clothes in a way you think will seduce me. It's not that hard." I thought for a moment, remembering what my girl used to do. I smiled, and asked him if there was a bathroom on this floor. "Right behind there." He pointed behind a bookcase in the room, and I left, and took a wet facecloth, without draining the water, and came back out. I set the cloth beside me, and trailed my hands under my shirt, and brought it up slowly. I licked my lips, and pulled my shirt off. I took the cloth, squeezed water over my head so it dripped down my face, the creases of my lips, and down over my washboard abs. I used my hand to spread the water over my chest and stomach, and trailed my hand down towards my pants. I squeezed myself from the outside and tilted my head back, making it look like I was getting hot, but actually I was trying to hide the fact that I was beyond disgusted. I whipped the belt off, and threw it beside him on the bed. I popped the button on the tight jeans, and slid my hand inside, trying to get myself hard. I kept eye contact, and licked my lips every so often. The man was smiling from ear to ear, so I think I was succeeding. After I peeled the jeans off, I crawled on the bed, and all the way up to him, asking if that was okay. "You're so fucking hot." He rubbed me in places I wish he hadn't, and whispered that he wanted oral. I bit my tongue from gagging, and lowered myself down. He opened his robe, revealing his nudity underneath. He kept himself clean, a step up from what I was expecting. I took him in my mouth, uncertain what to do, and sucked as hard as I possibly could without making myself sick. I rubbed him with my hands, easing him out of my mouth a bit; I'd rather my hands doing the dirty work, not my mouth. He pushed my head farther onto him, making me deep throat. You could tell he doesn't get much sex, because he automatically came into my mouth. Three strokes, you're out.

When he was calming himself down, I grabbed that facecloth, and spit his cum into that. I wanted to ralph. I cleared my throat again, and when I heard his breathing return to normal, I looked at him lying beside me, staring at me. "I'm ready for you." He was stroking his newly hard dick, and I gulped. I've never slept with a man before, and I wasn't planning on it. He ordered me to lay face down on the bed, so I did. I grabbed a pillow in case I needed something to scream into, and I could feel him press his erection into the upper backside of my thigh. I heard a squirt noise, and my eyes widened. At least he's using lube. He entered me slowly, and I groaned in pain. I shook, not wanting the nasty sensation of something up my ass. He started to move, increasing speed by the second. I didn't let any tears fall, but I cried out into the pillow numerous times. I tried to focus on positive things like, he'll be done soon, or you're doing this for Justin. But my mind kept slipping back to the squeak of the bed frame, and the grunting from behind me, and the drops of sweat from his face running down my back.


	4. Chapter 4

He eventually rolled off of me, and sighed satisfied. "You're a good fuck." He leaned in towards me, and kissed me hard. His hand rested on my belly, but he eased it down, and started playing with me. I wasn't hard, and I wasn't going to get hard. The man was fat and ugly, and I was beyond disgusted. He let go of me after a minute, and made his hand go under my balls, towards my backdoor.

"No, please. I've given you everything you wanted, but I think I'm done." I shooed his hand away, but he wasn't going to give in.

"I'm not done with you yet." I relaxed my hands, and tried to forget where his hand was headed. I winced as he went where he wanted, and winced as he removed his hand. "I'm still not done." He lowered his face, and attempted at giving me head. This guy doesn't get it. I wasn't turned on at all, and I wasn't gay. And obviously, gay sex disturbs me. He sucked on me, and licked me, even deep throated me, but I wasn't turned on. "Well." He sat up; obviously embarrassed he couldn't please me, and rubbed his hand through his black hair.

"I'd better be going up to see that my son is safe." I waited for the man's okay, and I stood up, feeling the sharp pains surge through me. I didn't bother to grab the clothes off of the floor, and made my way upstairs. I passed that door on my way, and got that same chill as I had before. Curiosity filled my mind, but there was no way I was going to sneak my way by him to give in to my interest. I walked quietly into the room shared with Justin, and found him sound asleep, cuddled with an old shirt of his mothers from our bag. I went into the bathroom to grab another shower, to try to wash off the man's sweat, his touch, and his presence. I opened up my bag, just to nose through it like I always did as soon as Justin rested his head at night. I closed the bathroom door slightly, enough so I could have privacy, but enough so I could still see the bed. First I pulled out a family album, filled with pictures of Justin, his mother and I before she was murdered. Then I pulled out an old shirt of hers that still had her scent. I held it up to my face, letting the cool fabric help me relax. I felt my eyes tear up, and I let them fall. I then pulled out a necklace she always used to wear. It was a silver locket, with a picture of her and I on our first date. I sobbed quietly, watching the little boy in the bed, sleeping soundly. He looked just like her. He had her eyes, and smile, hair, nose, jaw line. Everything. He was her spitting image. I held the locket to my chest, and kissed it. I fingered the chain, and eventually put all the memories back where they belonged. I got into the shower, trying to scrub away my life. Tear the memories off as if they were just like a layer of skin. If only if it was that easy. I finished, dried myself off, and crawled into bed with my boy. I rested my head on my hand, leaning on my elbow. I ran my hand through Justin's hair, and he rolled over, resting his head on my chest. I kissed his forehead, and pulled him close.

"Daddy?"

I looked into his eyes, and his were teary.

"When's Mommy coming home?" I sighed, and felt myself tear up again.

"I don't know Sweetie." I hugged him tight, and sobbed into his little shoulder, as he sobbed into mine. I stroked his hair, and wiped his tears. "You should go to sleep baby."

"I miss Mommy!"

"I do too babe. But she'd want you to sleep." I kissed him gently, and he cuddled into me more, and closed his eyes. I rubbed his back, and hummed our favorite song. His mother's and mine. I glanced around the room, and saw a photo frame on the nightstand. It was a picture of a man around my age. He wasn't smiling; he looked depressed. He had brown eyes, and dark wavy hair.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke, jumping as I did so, and noticed Justin wasn't in my arms.

"Justin?" I called for him, but all I got in return was silence. I crawled out of bed, and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there. I found an outfit lying on the counter in the bathroom, and I put it on. The same as the other outfit, only tighter. I made my way downstairs quietly, and passed what I thought was the den, and I walked into the kitchen. Justin was sitting at a table, eating cheerios. The man was frying bacon, and making eggnog pancakes.

"Why hello sleeping beauty!" The man gave me a bright smile, and I sat beside Justin.

"Hey little man." I messed up his hair, and he smiled at me. I stroked his cheek, and he stared at me. The man slapped two pancakes and a few slices of bacon on a plate and set it in front of me along with a glass of milk.

"Eat." I glanced up at him, and he put his hand on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Justin watching him. The man pulled me into an awkward hug, and I accepted it. After all, he was putting food into my baby's belly. Something I couldn't do.

"Thank you." I looked into the man's eyes, and he nodded and smiled sincerely.

"Listen, I don't want you to be scared of me. If you would like, you can stay here until you get yourself back on your feet. I'm going out today, and you two can come with. You should get Justin some clothes that fit." I looked at Justin, who was drinking the milk from the bowl, slurping.

"That sounds great." The man smiled at me, left, and I ate my breakfast. Justin watched me intently, and I made faces at him. "I love you bud." I ran my hand through his hair, and put my plate in the sink. I glanced through the window, staring off into my own world.

"Daddy."

"What." I kept my eyes out the window, not really paying any attention.

"Do we have to go back outside?"

"I don't think so babe." I slid my hands under his arms and pulled him into my arms. I kissed his cheek; he wrapped his arms around my neck, and put our foreheads together.

"You're the bestest Daddy." I stopped smiling, and I kissed his nose. Tears, I knew were pouring from my eyes.

"You're the best son." I sniffed, and bit my lip.

"Daddy, you shouldn't cry. You don't have a splinter do you?" He looked at me worriedly, and I broke into a grin.

"No babe. Everyone needs to cry sometimes." I rubbed his back lightly, and he rested his head on my shoulder. The man came back into the kitchen, and walked over to me. He stroked my cheek, and then grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"We should go. Justy here can sleep on the way." He took a sip from the water and screwed the cap back on. I nodded, and we walked out to the Ford Mustang. I fastened Justin in the seat, and got into the passenger seat. We started the drive into town, and the man slid his hand over to rest on my thigh. I looked at him, and he smiled at me and squeezed my thigh.

"Well. My name's Nick. What's yours?"

"Kevin."

* * *

**A.N. I know that Kevin is not fat, or ugly. I wanted him in the story, because I LOVE Kevin. So that being said, don't get offended. **

**It's only a story.**

**P.S. Joe will be in the story, just not for a few more chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Cool." I turned to look out the window, and watched the passing houses. Justin fell asleep on the way, and Kevin parked in front of the mall.

"Okay. Now let's go get you two some clothes." I nodded, and picked Justin up, and he cuddled into me. I followed Kevin through the doors, and he grabbed a cart. Justin whimpered in my neck, and I kissed his hair. He held me tighter, and I continued to follow Kevin through all the people. He stopped in front of a children's clothing store, and he held up different shirts and pants for me to approve. Kevin bought Justin 7 outfits, and we gradually made our way through the mall.

"Kevin, I want to thank you. You really didn't have to do this." Kevin turned, and smiled at me.

"You're a good man Nick. I'm happy to help." Kevin was a very strange man. I don't know how he could be that man I first met. The pervert. I shuddered.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you're doing for us. Not many people would."

"I know Nick. I just don't want you to think I'm one of those creeps. I know that's what you first thought, and I'm sorry. I'm gradually getting over my problem." Problem?

"Problem?"

"It's very personal."

"I'm sorry." Kevin bought me lots of clothes, and he stocked up on groceries as well. We loaded everything in the back of the Mustang, and we drove back to Kevin's.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Kevin." He doesn't know how horrible I feel because he's doing all this for us! He doesn't even know me!

"Follow me." We left the groceries in the car, along with the clothing, and I followed Kevin into the house. First I put Justin into bed, and Kevin led me to a different room in the house. We passed by that strange room, and I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I need to know what's in there.

"What's that?" I pointed to the door, and Kevin's smile turned into a scowl.

"What lies in that room is none of your concern Nicholas." I apologized quickly, but Kevin didn't show any signs of forgiveness. He led me passed the room, and into the one beside it. The room was painted a fuchsia, with black furniture displayed around the room. I felt tears silence my ability to talk, and then flow freely down my face. How could he know?

"How. . . " I trailed off, gazing around the familiar furnishings.

"We all have our secrets," Kevin crossed his arms and followed my gazes. "And more importantly, we all have our flaws Nicholas."


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin walked around the room, and took a picture frame off of the old-fashioned desk. He brought it over to me, and set it in my hands. I took a deep breath, and turned it over, not really knowing what to expect. The picture was of Justin's mother, when she was younger. She was 18 when she died. In the picture, she was probably 13. She was smiling, and she was in this house. In the room that Justin and I sleep in.

"How did you know her?" Kevin studied my reaction, probably contemplating whether or not to give me the truth.

"I've always known her."

"I asked how Kevin." I gritted my teeth, and squeezed the frame in my hands. Kevin shrugged a response, and I took in deep breaths, trying not to blow.

"Would you like a drink Nicholas? I know you enjoy them." Kevin left the room, and within a few seconds he had a glass with bubbly clear liquid in it.

"I don't drink anymore Kevin. I'm a changed person." Kevin smiled, and took a sip of the bitter substance.

"You know, if you hadn't drank that night, she may still be alive." I watched Kevin smirk, drinking the vodka with pop in it. I shivered, remembering. Knowing that every word he spoke revealed the painful truth. "How do you think Justin feels?"

"I know how he feels." I fought back the tears clogging my throat, and Kevin stepped closer.

"Do you?" He breathed at me, making me inhale the irresistible drug he carried in the glass in his hand. I nodded my response, and he chugged the rest of the alcohol. "Do you know what it's like, having an alcoholic father, a murdered mother. Knowing it's all your fathers fault. You're so young, and your father, cracking at the seams, doesn't see you. Doesn't see the hurt filling your eyes."

"STOP IT!" I threw the frame across the room, and I watched it, sailing in slow motion, and I watched the glass shatter as it met the wall. I watched the fragments fly to the floor, scattered.

"Painful?" I breathed in hard, tasting the dry air, trying to ignore his taunts.

"Who are you?" I looked deep into his eyes, trying to see inside. Kevin smirked once again, and left me in the room. I listened closely, and I heard him whisper words in a different language. I walked towards the doorway to the sounds, not really understanding. He heard me, and turned slightly.

"Yes Nicholas?"

"Why would you want me to remember?" His eyes darted back and forth between mine, and he pressed his lips together.

"She was very important to me too."

"I don't understand—"

"No one does. No one could ever understand." He turned back around, not allowing me to see his face.

"I—"

"I think you better go with Justin, Nick. Before things get out of hand." I nodded, and walked to the staircase. So many questions were swirling around my mind, but now was not the time to bring any of these up. How could he possibly know her? Why was she here when she was younger? How does he have pictures of her? How does he know about my past? And most of all, what the hell was in that room he cherishes so much?


	8. Chapter 8

~2 Weeks Later~

I took a hot shower, and dressed myself up nice. I looked better than I have in a long time. Kevin bought me fitting jeans, and blazers. I dressed in black jeans, a t-shirt, and a blazer over top. I walked downstairs, to find my Justin watching TV with Kevin. He's been really good with him lately, and I appreciate it. Justin really likes him too.

"Hey Nick. You're looking good."

"Thanks Kev." I walked over to the couch, and sat on the arm of it. I noticed Spongebob was on TV, and Kevin was watching intently with Just.

"Listen, if you want to go out, go. I took my pill today so I'm fine with watching Justin. The keys are on the shelf by the fridge." I nodded and smiled gratefully at Kevin. Looking after Justin can be hard sometimes, and it means the world to me when Kevin helps out.

"Thank you." I leaned over and gave Justin a quick kiss on the head, shook hands with Kevin then grabbed the keys, and out the door I went. I started the car, and drove around the town, not really knowing where I was going. Doesn't really matter, as long as I'm not cooped up in that house anymore. I decided to park, and I parked in a Tim Horton's parking lot. I just sat, thinking about everything. How does Kevin know Justin's mom? It makes no sense to me.

~Flashback

"Hey! Please don't go!" I ran after her, and gently touched her shoulder. She shivered under my touch, but gave me a shy smile.

"So you want me to stay?"

"Of course." She smiled more, and looked at her feet. I knew she was blushing. I grabbed her hand, and led her over to our pool. I sat on the edge, and lowered my feet in. She copied my actions, and stared into the sunset.

"Such a beautiful place to live." She continued to stare, her hand in mine, and I silently agreed with her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"So," I broke the silence, and she turned towards me. "What's your name?" She looked away from me, and squeezed my hand a little.

"That wouldn't leave much mystery, would it?"

"I guess not." I looked deep into her blue eyes, and leaned in a little. She followed my actions, and pressed her flawless lips against mine. She pulled away after a few seconds, and licked her lips nervously. I'm sure I was smiling crazily, and she stood up, smiled at me and started to walk away. "Will you be back?" She turned slightly, and gave me a killer smile. She walked away then, left me sitting by the pool. I sighed, and thought about the next time I would see her.

~End

She was always full of mystery, and that intrigued me. She came into my life quickly; I was 13. We fell in love, but never told each other every detail involving our lives. We never met each other's parents, and we always hung out in town. Certain hours. We would meet a half hour before sunset, and we would part at midnight. I loved everything about her, and I'm pretty sure she felt the same about me. But now, there were so many things I'm going to have to learn about my deceased wife.

I sighed thinking more about her, and dug through the console trying to find some change for a coffee. I found the right amount, and stood in line inside. I glanced around at the tables, then at the line, and I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned, not really thinking about it, and instantly recognized the face in front of me. The wavy black hair, and the deep brown eyes. The man from the picture.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello."

"Hi." I continued to look at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nice weather out today."

"Yeah…" My mouth suddenly felt like a wool sock.

"Are you okay?" The man put his hand on my shoulder, and I stumbled back. My head got heavy, and the world around me was spinning ridiculously fast, in different directions. "Are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay?" I kept hearing his soft voice in my head, as if he was inside my mind, squeezing everything in my brain out, just so the only thing I thought about was him. I closed my eyes, trying to dismiss the image of the spinning room, and when I opened them again, everything was normal. Except for the fact I was lying in the middle of the floor in Tim Horton's, and everyone was staring at me.

"Are you okay? You fainted." One of the female workers with too much eyeliner on studied my face.

"I-I I'm fine." I cleared my throat, and sat up. I got an insane wave of head rush, and held my head in my hands.

"Will you be able to drive home, sir?" She rested her cold hand on my back, and I shook it off.

"I'll be fine." I looked around me, and noticed the man was gone. "Hey, where's that man that was just here?"

"What man?"

"He had like, wavy black hair, and he was wearing a black jacket, and jeans. He was behind me in the line up."

"Sir, there was no one behind you."

"I was talking to him!" She looked at the other people staring at me like I had gone crazy, and lowered her eyes back to me.

"Sir, my manager can escort you home."

"Look, you listen to me. I'm not a fucking loony toon. I know what I saw, and that man was standing behind me. You either saw him, or you didn't."

"I didn't see him sir." She spoke quietly, shocked at my outburst. I went to stand up slowly, not wanting to pass out again.

"Would you like a coffee sir?"

"Fuck the damn coffee! After that I need a shot of vodka." I stumbled out the doors, feeling their eyes on my back. I climbed into the Mustang, and felt around for the keys. I stuck them in the ignition, and fastened my seat belt. I took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what just happened. I look at strange man, and I faint. I rubbed my temples, and reached for the wad of money I took off the fridge. I'm sure Kevin wouldn't mind. I eyed my surroundings, and noticed a liquor store a street over. Meh, a case won't hurt. I put the car into gear, and drove over to my destination. I parked, and walked in. I picked up a case of Bud, grabbed some vodka, tequila, B-52s, and some whiskey. I walked over to the counter.

"Party?"

"Party."

He eyed me weirdly, and I bought the alcohol. I walked out to the car carefully, not wanting to drop anything. Fuck, he didn't even I.D me. I chuckled to myself, and loaded the goods into the back. I crawled in the front seat, the whiskey bottle in hand, and started to chug. I began to drive as well, not towards Kevin's, but around town. I had almost ¾ of the bottle down when I decided to go home. I pulled in crookedly, and sat, finishing off the bottle. When it was empty, I grabbed what was left of the wad of money, and I noticed something else. A letter with Kevin's name on it. I grabbed that, and hobbled to the door. I knocked politely, I don't know why, and Kevin opened the door looking pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" He grabbed me by the collar, and flung me in on the now empty couch.

"Aww, I think Kevy has a wittle crush on me." I laughed, and Kevin grabbed me by the shirt, hauling my face up to look into his eyes. I continued to laugh, and he must have smelled the alcohol on my breath.

"Now I know why she hated you so much." He flung me back against the piece of furniture, and started to walk upstairs. I was speechless. I sat and I stared open-mouthed at nothing. She hated me? How did Kevin know? But most of all, she hated me?


End file.
